When you are a cat
by MickieHime26
Summary: Shizuo turned into a cat! Now, he has one week to get his true love kiss! The thing is, he doesn't know who's his true love! But then he became Izaya's pet ans saw another side of him he never see. Now what will Shizuo do?
1. Turned into a cat

My first Drrr! fanfic! English is not my first language, so please be free to tell me if I have something wrong in my fanfic!

Disclaimer: Don't see Shizuo and Izaya making love a lot, huh? It's not mine then.

Edit: Finally! After a long time, I'm fixing the grammar int his story! Thanks **One of the Colorless **

* * *

Monday-morning

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo. The strongest man in Ikebukuro. Nobody dared to make him mad, other than Orihara Izaya. But what if Shizuo turned into a cat? And nobody knew that he turned into a cat.

Shizuo sighs and look around him. He was in Orihara Izaya's house. The _flea's _house. When he turned into a cat, Shizuo decided to call Shinra with his phone, but Izaya found him first and decide to make Shizuo his pet.

'_How to turn back?', _thought Shizuo

He remembers when he turned into a cat. He was searching for Izaya, when he found out that he was in Ikebukuro. Suddenly a girl with long brunette hair in pigtails asked him who the person he loved the most is. When Shizuo said nobody, the girl suddenly pulled out a wand and turned him into a cat.

"_Now now Shizuo. If you don't want to be a cat forever, you must find your true love. But to turn back to human, you must get your true love kiss. If you do get it, the next day everything will turned back into normal", said the girl in one breath "But you only have one week"_

"_Meow! Meow!", yelled Shizuo, eyes wide because of shock._

"_I'm sorry, this is the only way. You won't regret it in the future", said the girl_

"_Meow! Meow!", yelled Shizuo in frustration. Translation: How do I know which one is my true love?_

"_You'll know... when you meet him", said the girl_

"_Meow?", asked Shizuo. Translation: Him?_

"_Opps. I let that out. Now, I gave you a hint, I must go now, Shizuo", said the girl, bowing "I wish you luck" and with that the girl is gone._

_Shizuo trying to get his phone and call Shinra, but suddenly Izaya made his appearance and turned him in to a pet._

"Vixer~ I'm home~", he was name Vixer by Izaya, who was back from giving Celty her job

"Are you hungry, Vixer?", asked Izaya, picking him up

"Meow", said Shizuo. Translation: I'm scratching you

"Here you go", said Izaya, putting him down at the floor and gave him his bowl of cat food. Yuck!

Izaya started singing bad romance by Lady Gaga. Shizuo sighed again. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

So, what do you think? huh? huh?

Shizuo: Mickie! I will kill you!

Me: Oh no! Shizuo? How do you turn back into a human?

The mysterious girl: He can turned back in the end of the story

Shizuo: YOU! (started chasing her)

Me:Please review! I will love you forever and ever! Now I'm off to help the mysterious girl!

Shan: *sigh* you guys are an idiot.


	2. Found out

Second chapter~ Please enjoy!

Shan: What about the disclaimer?

Me:Must I do it?

Everyone: Yes

Me: Hey, mysterious girl!

Mysterious girl: yes?

Me: do the disclaimer for me will you?

Mysterious girl: Fine, but I want my candy back! XxLaviLoversxX or who we call MickieHime doesn't own anything. She was bored, so made this story.

* * *

Monday-evening until night.

* * *

"I want your ugly. I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free"

Shizuo watch Izaya works while singing Bad Romance. Shizuo just doesn't get it. How can Izaya love that song so much? Yes, Shizuo admit that song is unique and good, but Izaya sing that song every minute! And it's getting on Shizuo nerves!

"Meow!", yelled Shizuo in frustation

Izaya stopped singing and turned his head downward. Shizuo was biting his pants. Izaya sighed and pick Shizuo up.

"Now, now Vixer, I can't have you ruining all of my pants, can I?", asked Izaya

"Meow", purred Shizuo. Translation: Hell, I can

Izaya smiled and hug Shizuo tightly. Shizuo was creeped out once again. It's not because this is his first time seeing Izaya smile, damn the flee smile every minute! But this smile was different. The smile was warm and kind. But it was a sad one too. Shizuo feeling guilty, lick Izaya face, and purred. Izaya laugh and went to his bedroom. He lay down at his bed with Shizuo on his chest, purring.

_'Oh my gosh, am I really turning into a cat? I'm purring every second now! I gotta find my true love fast!',_ thought Shizuo

"Nah, Vixer. Where do you think Shizuo is now?", asked Izaya suddenly

"Meow, meow", answered Shizuo. Translation: Here, in front of you

"I searched for him yesterday, but he wasn't anywhere", said Izaya

Ding dong.

That startled Shizuo. Who has the nerve to bother Izaya? Izaya rose up and went to answered the door, leaving Shizuo alone. Shizuo whined(A/N Can a cat whine?) for the lack of warmth.

"Hey, Shinra! Why are you here?", asked Izaya from the other room.

Shizuo head shoot up when he heard the word 'Shinra'. Is Celty there to? Shizuo went to the living room and saw Shinra and Celty. The were wearing normal clothes, not the doctor or the all black clothes. He turned around and can't find Izaya anywhere.

_'Celty. Can you hear me?',_ thought Shizuo

Celty looked at Shizuo. She nudge Shinra and pointed at Shizuo.

"Hey, there little fella. You must be Izaya new pet", said Shinra, picking Shizuo up

_'Celt, can you tell this idiot, that I'm Shizuo', _thought Shizuo

Celty looked at him for a while and hastily get her cellphone. She show what she wrote to Shinra. Shinra looked at him with an awe and shocked expression.

"Shizuo?", asked Shinra

* * *

Tadadada! Shinra and Celty has made their appearance.

Shinra: Am I together with Celty in this story?

Me: If you be good, I'll think about it

Review, PLEASE!


	3. Plans

Izaya: Hello everyone! This is me Izaya!(hiccup)(giggle)

Shizuo:Izaya, you're drunk

Izaya: Shizuo? Where were you for the last 2 chapters?

Shizuo: ummm, I was doing stuff.(nervous laugh)

Izaya: Stuff?(giving Shizuo an unconvinced look)

Shizuo: Yes, stuff. Now, shut up so MickieHime can talk.

Me: Thank you Shizuo, now Izaya, why don't you go to Shinra.

Izaya: What's this story is 'bout anyway?

Me: Something, anyway I must thank you

Izaya: 'bout what? Wait, what are you doin' Shinra? (Shinra starting to drag away a drunk Izaya)

Me: Thank you so much for everyone that review!  
**HOOO- **thank you so much! I was watching Drrr! last week and suddenly this idea popped to my mind and I just have the urges to write this story out.

**Kingdomheartsluver21-** Of course Shizuo and Celty is awesome. I mean they're _Shizuo_ and _Celty._ duh!

**Yumekui7-** Thank you for reviewing two times! It's summer already, so I have all the times in this whole world to update this story as fast as I can.

**One of the colorless-** Thank you for reviewing two times too! And I really appreciate when you gave me correction for the fist chapter!

**AoiSynchro311 and Shizaya:** Thank you for reviewing!

Shan:Once again, MickieHime forgot to do the disclaimer.

Me:I don't own anything! Happy?

* * *

Monday-night.

* * *

_'No, I'm Michael Jackson, yes I'm Shizuo!', _thought Shizuo, rolling his eyes

Celty typed as fast as she can with her phone and showed it to Shinra. He chuckled and started to talk about how awesome Michael Jackson is.

"You're no Michael Jackson, I can tell you that", said Shinra "Michael Jackson was amazing! He can do all those cool moves and stuff..."

Shizuo bit Shinra finger and Shinra yelped in pain as he let go of Shizuo who was in mid-air and now falling down. Shizuo closed his eyes,waiting for the hard cold floor on his back, and the pain all over his body. But all he felt if warmth from somebody radiating to him. Shizuo open both his eyes slowly and saw Izaya with a scolding look.

"Shinra, if you're gonna drop Vixer again, you will regret it for the rest of your life", said Izaya

"But, he bit me!", whined Shinra, giving Celty 'please-help-me!' glances.

Clety didn't do anything, Shizuo can tell, that Celty is tired of Shinra 'Mikhael Jackson' obsession.

"You 'kay, Vixer?", asked Izaya with a concern look on his face

Suddenly Shizuo feel guilty and happy at the same time. Guilty for making Izaya worry and happy that Izaya actually care about him. Wait, _what? _This is a dream! Shizuo doesn't care if Izaya care about him! Shizuo is here because he need somewhere to stay and information about people. And Izaya is the perfect one for that. After all, he _is_ an informant.

Izaya gave him a worry look when he didn't answered at all. Izaya want Shizuo to purr or meow to guarantee Shizuo that he's okay.

Shizuo notice the worried look on Izaya face, so he meow.

Izaya smiled the creepy smile and put Shizuo down. He gave Shinra a stern look and went back to the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks a lot Shizuo. For nothing. Izaya will never let me inside his house for the rest of my life now", whispered Shinra, rubbing the part where Shizuo just bit him

Shizuo just scoffed and turn his back on him.

_'Now, will you guys just listen to me? I need to know get back. Pronto', _thought Shizuo

_'How did you turn this way, Shizuo?', _said a voice in his head

Shizuo was startled by that and realize that it was Celty voice in his mind. Shizuo told her the complete story, stopping every minute, so Celty can typed it in her cellphone and showed it to Shinra.

"Hmm, that's a very interesting story Shizuo. A girl with a long curly brunnete hair? What was she wearing that time?", asked Shinra

_'She was wearing a black skirt and she was wearing a jacket like Izaya. She wore a white and black socks that went up to her knees. She looked around 14 or 15 years old',_ thought Shizuo

Celty typed what Shizuo just said once more and showed it to Shenri.

"Hmm, interesting. Izaya will be gone tomorrow and he want_ed _me to take care of you", said Shinra, putting his right hand under his chin "But, because I dropped you; it's somebody fault, I don' think Izaya will trust me to take care of you tomorrow"

Shizuo gasped. He need Shinra to take care of him! He can't let Izaya make other people to take care of him. Shizuo shivered of the thought of Izaya neighbor taking care of him. Especially the grandmas. He saw a glance of their rooms once, it was full of dolls in frilly clothes.

Shizuo went to the kitchen. He saw Izaya making tea. He purred and rubbed his fur to Izaya's leg. Izaya looked down and sigh.

"Who's gonna take care of you tomorrow?", murmured Izaya to himself "I wonder if Mikado-kun won't mind?"

Shizuo licked Izaya's smooth cheek and meowed. Izaya put him down with a confused look on his face. Shizuo went to the living room again and rubbed his fur to Shinra's leg. Shinra; getting the hint, pick him up and hug him.

"We're best friend, Izaya! So, would you please let Shi... I mean Vixer stay with us?", asked Shinra, giving him his best puppy eyes.

Shizuo remembered watching Shrek 4 Happily Ever After. He remembered Puss in Boots and his big kitten eyes. And he also remembered how Izaya can't resist that kind of eyes, so giving his best shot, he went to Izaya and gave him his best kitten eyes.

Izaya sigh again.

"It seems I can win againts you guys. Fine, you can take care of Vixer for me tomorrow", said Izaya, giving up "But, if I saw one scratch on Vixer when I got home, I will kill you Shinra"

"Yes sir!", yelled Shinra

"C'mon Vixer, let's go to sleep", said Izaya

He put Shizuo down in his bed and led the soon-to-be couples out. It was 10:30 already. And he was really tired. With I-don't-care sigh, Shizuo fell asleep, not caring a single thing that's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Yay! Please Review!

Shinra:Why are we soon-to-be-couples?(sniffles)

I did this in middle of the night, so sorry for all the mistakes I did!


	4. Going away

**Hello Everyone!**

**Miss me?**

**I sure hope so!**

**Anyway, I'm back for good and I'm really sorry for the long updates (blame my family)**

**I just read all the review I got and everyone, I mean _everyone_ want me to continue this story first and then post the sequel after I'm done with this story.**

**I know Izaya is a little, okay a lot OOC in the last 3 chapter. I'll try to make him not to OOC in this chapter and the rest of the chapter.**

**Shan: MickieHime doesn't own anything. If she does the durarara! will be all about Izaya and Shizuo relationship.**

**The Mysterious girl: (cough) Warning, there will be a lot of weirdness and some bad words and Shinra being annoying.**

**Shizuo: (in monotone voice) Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Me: another warning. English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Tuesday-morning

* * *

_"I hope you're happy, Shizuo! You just make a mess of my life!", yelled a voice_

_'Izaya?', thought Shizuo_

_Shizuo open his chocolate eyes and saw two figure in front of him. On his right was himself, but he look more older, tired, and he didn't look like himself at all. The figure on his left was a blurry figure, but by the voice of the figure, Shizuo figure out that it was Izaya._

_"Izaya, I know you hate me, but you can at least...", the other version of Shizuo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"At least what? Try?", asked Izaya, he sounds tired, and more... feminine. "I can't Shizuo, that... that thing in your arms is mistake"_

_"It's not a mistake and you know it", answered the other version of Shizuo back_

_'Thing? Mistake? What are they talking about?', thought Shizuo, he tried to see the bundle on the other version of him arms._

_He walked towards the other version of him. He gently open the blanket and he saw..._

Shizuo woke up. He was sweating and it seems that he made a pool of sweat. He took 2 big breath to calm himself down.

_'Alright, Shizuo. Try to remember what you saw. You saw chocolate. Yes chocolate. 2 big round chocolate looking at you. Then what?'_, thought Shizuo

Shizuo tried to remembered what he saw, but he got nothing other than two big round chocolate looking at him. Shizuo sighed and looked at the clock. It's 6:59. Shizuo counted down from 60 to 0.

_'Izaya will wake up in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...',_ thought Izaya

"Vixer! C'mon it's breakfast time!", yelled Izaya, his voice hinted a little sleepiness in them.

"Meow", answered Shizuo. Translation: Sure, sure

"Here you go", said Izaya, giving Shizuo his milk and his cat food

Shizuo reluctantly ate his cat food. He missed his human food. He miss the sushi, takoyaki, everything.

"Alright, I got your everything", said Izaya, checking everything in bag out of his notebook

"Now off we go!", said Izaya

"Meow", said Shizuo, scratching Izaya's pajamas. Translation: Did you look at the mirror?

"Oops! I forgot to change clothes", said Izaya, going back to his bedroom

After 10 minutes, Izaya came back wearing a white v-shaped neck shirt that say "Humans~" and a skinny jeans.

Shizuo stood there with mouth agape. Good thing that he didn't faint. He never, _ever_ saw Izaya wearing this kind of clothes other than his usual informant clothes and his pajamas.

"How do I look Vixer? Do I look okay?", asked Izaya nervously

Shizuo swore that he saw a light blush on his cheeks. And he couldn't believe himself, he almost thought that Izaya is being cute.

"Me~ow", whistled Shizuo, well it was close to a whistle

"Oh no! It's 7:15 already! We're late! _I'm_ late!", yelled Izaya, grabbing Shizuo and his stuff

_'I wonder what we're riding to Shinra's house?'_, thought Shizuo and it was answered when he saw a white volvo.(A/N I have zero interest in cars, so I don't know what kind of cars should I put for Izaya, please tell me!)

In 5 minutes, they reached Shinra's house. Izaya gave Shinra instruction, the bag that's full of Shizuo's stuff and before he left he gave Shizuo a kiss on the nose.

"Bye Vixer, I'll be back soon. And Shinra if I see any scratch on Vixer I'll kill you", warned Izaya and then he was gone

"Well, Shizuo I have Celty searching for the girl. So, let's have a hot chocolate milk until she come back", said Shinra

"Meow", said Shizuo. Translation: Whatever

* * *

So, did you like it? I sure hope so!

Shan: (monotone voice) Please review and MickieHime... You know what, get somebody else to do this, I'm tired

Me: NOOOO!

Shinra: I'll do it! If you promise that Celty and I are going to be a couple!

Me: Sure

Sinra: Yay!  
Me: (Whisper) maybe

Shinra: You said something?

Me: Noope

Shinra: eto, MickieHime wants you to review and she wants to have another 10 review before she update another chapter. And she want you tell her what kind of car that match Izaya. Or should she gave Izaya a motorcycle or a truck?

Me: Please review! Until then, Sayonara~


	5. The clue to my true love

I decided to do chapter 5 all over again and here it is!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warning:

1. I don't have a beta, so all the wrong spelling and grammar is shamefully mine.

2. This is a slash

3. IDK

* * *

Wednesday-Dawn

* * *

Shizuo woke up when he heard rattling sounds from the kitchen. It was 3:25 am. Celty came back at noon, she never found the girl. Shizuo was sad because he want to get out of this body as soon as he can before he get attached to Izaya.

_'Wait! Oh My Gosh! Did I just think of that! I would never get attached to Izaya, who would get attached to a flea?'_, thought Shizuo

He went to the kitchen to found a rat stealing cheese. He lay near the refrigerator and watched the rat called his/her family. He stayed there even when the rat and his/her family was out of his sight. He lay there until he heard a soft singing came from outside. Shizuo followed the soft singing until he found himself at a park that's in front of Shinra's house. (A/N I'm pretty sure there's no park in front of Shinra's house, but I've decided to make it that way. Just think of that Shinra and Celty moved)

"Hajimete no KISS wa namida no aiji ga shita  
- The first kiss teated like tears  
Maru de DRAMA mitai na koi  
- Like love in dramas  
Mihakaratta you ni hassha no BELL ga natta  
- As if it was just waiting for the right time, the deaparture bell", sang a brunette girl at the swing

Shizuo realize that he knows who's the brunette girl is. He wanted to scratch the girl's face because she made his life pretty miserable, but couldn't found himself to do it. The girl keep singing in soft voice and Shizuo don't know why, but he felt that the song was kind of for him.

"Tsumetai fuyo kaze ga hou wo kasumeru  
- A chilly winter wind brushes my cheek  
Haita iki de ryoute wo kosutta  
- With a blown breath I rubbed both hands

Machi wa ILLUMINATION mahou wo kaketa mitai  
- The vity is lighted by an illumination, as if magicaly casted  
Hadaka no gairoju KIRA-KIRA  
- Naked boulevard trees twinkle

Doushite mo ie nakatta  
- I just couldn't say it  
Kono kimochi osaetsuketa  
- My feelings I kept it down  
Mae kara kimite ita koto da kara  
- This is what I've been deciding, so  
Kore de ii no  
- It's alright  
Furimuka nai kara  
- I won't look back, so...", the girl kept singing with the soft voice. Shizuo now was 98% sure that the song was for him and he didn't even know why. His head was like volcano, bursting every idea why that song is for him and in the middle of that he thought of Izaya.

_'Okay, that was so weird! Why did I think of Izaya? I mean it's not like we're dating or something and this song is absolutely not for us! I mean... it can't right?'_, thought of Shizuo

"Arigatou sayonara  
- Thank you GOOD-BYE  
Setsunai kataomoi  
- A bittersweet unrequited love  
Ashi wo tome tara omoidashite shimaru  
- If I stop moving now, I might remember our past  
Dakara  
- So

Arigatou sayonara  
- Thank you GOOD-BYE  
Naitari shinai kara  
- I won't cry and all, so  
Sou omotta totan ni fuwari  
- The moment I thought that, softly  
Maiorite kuru yuki  
- Snow began to fall flowingly  
Furetara okete kieta  
- When I thouched it, it dissolved and disappeared

"Ekie to tsuduku oodoori  
- A boulevard that continues to the station  
Yorisotteru futari tanoshi sou  
- A couple that nestles close. Appear cheerful  
"Hora mite hatsuyuki!"  
- "Hey look, it's the first snow of the season!"  
Kimi to anna fuu ni nari takute  
- I wanted to be like that with you

Hajimeta tsukutta  
- I made it for the first time  
Teami no MUFFLER  
- A hand-made muffler  
Doushitara watase tan darou  
- Waht could I have done to hand it to you?  
Ikuji nashi kowakatta dake  
- A coward, I was just scared", Shizuo approach the girl slowly and silently as best as he could

"Omoide ni naru nara  
- If it's going to become memories  
Kono mama de kamawa naitte  
- I can do along with this?  
Sore wa honto nano?  
- Is that tru-", the girl stopped when she heard something. Shizuo cursed to himself when he stepped on a branch

"What are you doing here, Shizuo?", asked the girl, she didn't move.

Shizuo didn't talk because he knew she wouldn't understand him.

"Look, I will give you hint at the morning, because it's wednesday already and you still have no clue of your feelings to him", said the girl

_'My feelings? To which guy?'_, thought Shizou

"I'm giving this hint now until I came to see you again in the morning", said the girl "Your true love is someone that is very close to you. You wouldn't notice it because of some issues, but you have too"

_'Who? Somebody close to me but because some issues to that guy I never notices him? '_, thought Shizuo

"Well, Shizuo. I'll see you in 9:00 am. I hope you get at least some clues who is your true love", said the girl

She got up and walk forward. She never look at Shizuo, who was torn between happy and frustrated of her doing. Happy, because he doesn't like people looking at him when he's a cat. Frustrated, because it's like Shizuo is some stray cat who people don't want to look at.

Shizuo sighed when he can't see the girl anymore, he turned back to go to Shinra's house and only thought of one thing...

_'Izaya...'_, thought Shizuo until he drift off to sleep

* * *

**Yay!**

**Please review! I would love to have one review when I updated or at least another 10.**

**Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow, hopefully...**


	6. Heiwajima Akira

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warning:

1. I don't have a beta, so all the wrong spelling and grammar is shamefully mine.

2. This is a slash

3. Please be careful of the story's weirdness

4.**IMPORTANT: If you do not get this chapter, please read last chapter because I changed the chapter completely. I'm sorry for the inconvenience**

5. I can't think of another warning...

6. Oh yeah, watch out for the language

* * *

Wednesday-Morning until Noon

* * *

Shizuo woke up at exactly 8:45 am. He told Celty and Shinra, well more telling to Celty who told Shinra, that she saw the girl.

"So, you're saying that you found this girl at the park and she told you she's coming to give you hints at 9:00 am?", asked Shinra

Shizuo nodded and Shinra's sighed.

"God, my life is weirder than it is", he murmured and went to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

_'It's not my fault!'_, thought Shizuo, defending himself, even though Shinra can't hear him.

Shinra came back with coffe in his right hand and milk in his left hand and newspaper in his right armpit.

"So what really happen?", asked Shinra, his face was hidden behind the newspaper

Shizuo drink the milk in his bowl reluctantly and told Celty what happened who told Shinra what happened.

"So, your true love is a guy, who you never told us about and it's someone close but you have issues with them?", asked Shinra

Shizuo nodded even though Shinra can't see him behind the newspaper.

"Sounds like Izaya, isn't?", Shinra chuckled that turned into a yelp when Shizuo start to bite him leg

"Okay! Okay! I was joking! I couldn't see you and Izaya together anyway!", Shinra put his hands in the air in defense

Shizuo bit Shinra's leg once again and turned away. Celty shakes her head and went to her bedroom.

They waited and waited, but the girl never came.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming Shizuo?", asked Shinra

It was noon already and the girl didn't come. Celty went outside to searched for the girl once again.

Shizuo shakes his head vigorously and Shinra sighed.

"Well, it's lunch time now. Do you want-"

All of the sudden, the girl cam to the living room with some guys in black chasing after her and Celty not to far behind.

"What the-"

One of the guys in black grabbed the girl's hand and slammed her face to the nearest wall.

"Owww, that fucking hurts!", said the girl

"Shut up if you don't want any broken bones", said the man in black #2

"What the hell are you guys doing?", yelled Shinra

"We're sorry for the inconvenience sir", said guy in black #3

"This little bitch here was beating our guys", said guy in black #4

"She need a little lesson for that, eh?", said guy in black that slammed the girl, which makes him guy in black #1

"Your fucking stupid guys were harassing me!", defensed the girl "What a girl were supposed to do?"

The police suddenly came and arrest all 4 guys in black

_'What the hell is going one here!',_ thought Shizuo

"What the fuck are you guys doing?", yelled guy in black #3

"Can't you see? You guys are getting _arrested_", said the girl, giggling a bit

She was holding her bloody and broken nose.

_'Izaya... Wait why the hell am I thinking about him?',_ Thought Shizuo _'That girl and Izaya are really alike... That couldn't meant that Izaya is! No, Shizuo stop thinking about Izaya, you're being stupid! You and Izaya are like black and white! Oil and water! Stuff that are completly opposite!'_

The old Shizuo would believe this, but this Shizuo, he was uncertain this. Shizuo was lost in his thought that he didn't notice Shinra poking him.

"Shizuooo, what's wrong with you?", asked Shinra, poking Shizuo back

Shizuo turned around and saw that there's no guys in black and the police. Shinra, who saw his confusion answered his un-asked question.

"The police took those 4 guys away. There's not much of a mess, other than the wall", said Shinra, pointing to a wall with a hole.

"Sorry about that", said a new voice

The girl was sitting on he sofa with a pack of ice in her hand.

"Is your nose okay?", asked Shinra

"Yeah, it's not broken", answered the girl

"Wow, I'm suprised, with that kind of strength, you should have a broken nose", said Shinra

"Well, I got a broken nose a lot, so that kind of thing is no big deal", said the girl, smiling "Well, enough of chit chat, I'm here to help you Shizuo"

Shinra stood and sat at thee floor. Celty sat beside the girl. That left Shizuo in the floor or in someone lap. Shizuo sat in the floor, next to Shinra.

"Well, first of all, you guys should know my name", said the girl "My name is Heiwajima Akira"

**

* * *

**

**Yay! **

**Please review! I would love to have one review when I updated or at least another 10.**

**Remember! If you don't get this chapter, please read the last chapter, because I change it.**

**Shan: Shinra been asking if he ever going to be a couple with Celty**

**Me: I don't know...**

**Shinra: WHY?**

**Me: Cuz I'm the author?**

**Shinra: You are evil...**

**Me: Celty take him away!**

**Th sounds of wailing and screaming and pleading left the author room**

**Me: I hope you enjoy the chapter! I worked hard on it!**

**Shan:(scoffed) Yeah, right**

**Me: Shut up!**

P.S. Yes I did change the girl name. I love the name Akira anyway...


	7. And it is Izaya!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warning:

1. I don't have a beta, so all the wrong spelling and grammar is shamefully mine.

2. This is a slash

3. Please be careful of the story's weirdness

4. I can't think of another warning...

5. Oh yeah, watch out for the language

"Words"=talking

_'Words'=Thought_

'Words'=Celty talking on her cellphone

* * *

Wednesday-Noon

* * *

"My name is Heiwajima Akira", said Akira "I am Heiwajima Shizuo's daughter"

_'What? How?',_ thought Shizuo frantically

"How? Shizuo never had any girlfriend!", asked Shinra

"Well he made love to this person and this person have me and this person gave me to him and I am not exactly from this time", said Akira with a calm voice

'Who is this person?', typed Celty on her cellphone

"You'll know when i'm done talking", answered Akira, with a little annoyance.

_'Geez, she sure got your temper',_ Shizuo heard Celty loud and clear.

"Now? And what do you mean you're not exactly from this time?", asked Shinra

"You can say that I am from the future", said the girl "But first you need to know who is Shizuo's true love"

Shizuo looked at Akira big, round, brown eyes, just like his. Shizuo looked deeper into her eyes and her eyes look like chocolate not brown. With swirl of gold in them. Remembering the dreams he yesterday!

_'OMG! She was the baby in my dream!',_ realized Shizuo

Celty looked surprised but didn't say anything. Thank God for that.

"Anyway, you guys know that Shizuo true love is a male, now guess who it is", said Akira, leaning back to the couch

"Why can't you just tell us?", asked Shinra

"Cuz.. it's more fun this way", answered Akira

_'You know, this attitude reminds me of someone...' _, thought Celty

_'Tell me abou it. This attitude reminds me of somebody, but I just can't put my finger in it"_, thought Shizuo back

"OMG!", shouted Shinra suddenly after 10 minutes thinking and guessing.

'What?', typed Celty

"I think I know who Shizuo true love is...", said Shinra

Akira just smirked while Celty asked him who.

"I think it's Izaya..."

* * *

Tadadada!

Ha! Now you know who it is!

I'm really sorry for the long update, I have many lame excuses but I won't say it.

The most main excuse it that I have writer block for this story. I'm not saying I got over it, but i'll update much faster than before!

Please forgive me!

Please Review!

P.S. If you know this tv show called Merlin and you know you love that show, please read my other new story called 'Never Let You Go'

I hope you enjoy it his chapter!


	8. You gotta be kidding me right!

***Bowed down* I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I have a bad writer's block on this story! I'm so sorry. I got thousands of excuse, but you probably don't want ti hear it, so I wont tell you! So here it is! Chapter8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, they're belong rightfully to their owner**

**Warning: !**

** woman mentioned**

** 3.I'm a slow updater, so bear with me!**

_

* * *

"I think it's Izaya..."_

_

* * *

_Wednesday-still noon

* * *

Shizuo started to make this weird and adorable sounds. Akira looked at her nails, waiting for Shizuo to end whatever he was doing.

_'Damn Celty! I think your boyfriend have some brain problem! Me and Izaya? NO WAY!', _thought Shizuo

_'Oh, you are laughing this whole time? And Shinra is not my boyfriend...'_

_'Not yet anyway...'_

_'Don't interrupted me! Yes, you and Izaya is like dark and light. Oil and water. Stuff that's completely opposite.'_

_'And that's why your boyfr... I mean Shinra have a head problem'_

_'I think so too...'_

Akira started to clap and whistle. Shizuo and Celty stopped their telepathically converstation.

"Good job Shinra! I know you're smarter than you look!", said Akira

Shizuo look aghast and was about to faint. Celty looked at her like she was crazy. Shinra is happy with the praise.

"Oh c'mon! I might look like mother but my personality is more like father", said Akira

It's true, she does look like Izaya, her long brunnete hairs that isn't in pigtails anymore. Her pale skin that matches Izaya and the clothes! Her jacket look exactly like Izaya's! It look worn out, maybe it is Izaya's... She got Shizuo's eyes though. Big, round, brown eyes that looks like chocolate with gold swirling in them.

"Look you and mother have this bad relationship in the future", said Akira

"But they are already in bad relationship", said Shinra

"Even worse! The job Izaya is having involves drug. The drugs make you weak for the rest of your life. That drugs were made for you Shizuo! Mother doesn't know yet..."

_'Why do you keep calling Izaya'mother'?', _thought Shizuo

Celty showed her cellphone to Akira and Shinra.

"Once again, if you just listen to me, you'll know", sighed Akira

"Now the deadline is this sunday to get your true love kiss, because that's when Mother figured out what's the drug is for and tried to stop them", said Akira, sucking a big breath "They used the drug on Mother and well other than being weak, there's a side affect"

"And the side affect is...?", asked Shinra

"Turning into a girl", answered Akira

Once again, Shizuo looked aghast and was about to faint. Celty looked blank with her helmet and Shinra was in awe and disgust at the same time.

"Izaya... as a girl?", murmured Shinra to himself and all of them except Akira shivered.

"You might can't see Izaya as a girl, but Mother was the most beautiful person in this whole world", said Akira; clenching her hand into a fist and narrowing her eyes

_"With wicked heart",_ thought Shizuo

If Celty have a head, she'll be snickering.

Akira frowned a little and took out her necklace and open it. She looked at it for a long time. Shizuo frowned and leaped to her lap and looked at the inside of the necklace. It was Akira when she was at least 6. She was laughing; holding a bunny and beside her was Shizuo. An older version of Shizuo. While on the left of the necklace was another picture. It was a woman holding a baby. The woman was beautiful. She have a piercing red eyes and was wearing a simple white dress with a big white hat. Her long brunette hair is a little wavy, giving her a childish impression. She was short. Shizuo would guess 4 ft 7 in. But she was beautiful. Until something triggered in Shizuo mind and he gasped

"That's right", said Akira quietly

_'What's wrong?',_ asked Celty

_'The picture in this necklace is...',_ answered Shizuo

That got Celty curious. She poked Shinra and pointed at the necklace. Akira got the hint and gave it to Celty

Celty and Shinra looked at both picture for 5 minutes, and Celty tightened her hold on the necklace while Shinra's eye widened and gasped

"On the right is mother and me. On the left is Fath... I mean Shizuo and me", said Akira

Heavy silence fell on them. No one dared to talk or think.

"Hey, does Shizuo in the future know you are here?", asked Shinra suddenly "I mean he's your father right?"

"Yes he is and No he doesn't know", answered Akira "If he knows, he'll kill me"

"Oh", is what Shinra said simply

Akira suddenly looked at the clock and got up

"Well, it's pretty late now and I gotta go to do my own thing", said Akira "You know what to do Shizuo, you might think you hate Izaya, but you don't"

_'Wait!'_

Akira left the room with a silent crack. Shizuo was going to kill her the next time he sees her. Daughter or not!

* * *

**So? Do you like it or what? Please review! Review makes me happy and happy author means what?**

**Shan:*sigh* faster update**


	9. A perfect family?

**Hello there people! I just looked at when I updated this story and it was last month... *GULP* Pleas don't kill me... I still wanna date and marry and have children and stuff!**

**But here it is! Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**The last time I check the (story only) words count are 711**

**Warnings:**

***A little bit of cursing**

****Kind of sad stuff**

*****Shizuo in denial**

******No BETA, so any mistakes please don't say that I have mistakes because I already know that! I need you to tell me where and how to fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I'LL NEVER OWN IT BECAUSE IZAYA WILL COME AND HAUNT ME FOR MAKING HIM PREGNANT!**

* * *

Thursday-Morning

Shizuo woke up with the smell of bacon and egg. He opened his eyes and followed the smell. He found Izaya cooking in the kitchen. He never knew that Izaya could cook.

'You used all your time chasing him, don't you?', said the voice in the back of his head Shizuo shook his head.

Is isn't his fault that the flea was so annoying he have to chase him around... Izaya never told him he could cooks!

'But then again, you never asked', said the same voice

They were chasing each other! They were enemies!

'No, you're just on denial', said the same voice that Shizuo really wants to strangle

On denial of what?

'You'll see', said the voice and it's gone

Shizuo looked at Izaya who was cooking and singing at the same time. He picked Shizuo up yesterday at midnight with a disturbed look on his face. His smile was tight and when he was not smiling, he was frowning. His eyebrows scrunched together; his eyes narrowing and he's biting either his inside cheeks or his bottom lip. If he's thinking too long his cheeks started to color a little, a lovely pink color… It'll be cool if he was moaning. Under me…

What the fuck! Shizuo shook his head a little to vanish the naughty little thoughts that was about to come. Back to the real SUBJECT!

He remembered everything yesterday. It was too much. First Izaya being a girl, then those two having sex and then Izaya pregnant and Izaya not wanting any of them… Both Shizuo and Akira. And then there's a picture. He can't help to think that Izaya was beautiful there. Long brunette hair that's a little wavy. She still has a baby face even though she's like what 24.

Shizuo sighed. Akira was goddamn annoying but he can't help it too see form her point of view. Her mother doesn't want her, so she probably thought being like her mother would change everything. Her mother would love her again.

"Vixer! It's breakfast," Shizuo was snapped out of his serious thought

He looked up to the ceiling to see a Izaya's face. He was holding his plate that holds scrambled egg and bacons. In his other ands was milk.

"There you go," said Izaya, smiling "Don't eat it too fast okay?"

He picked Shizuo up and gave him kisses in his little face and Shizuo feel a little happy and embarrassed, which he tried to vanish.

Somewhere else far far away!(I'm dramatic I know)

Akira opened her phone just to be lectured by his father.

"Dad? How- Why? I mean I can explain!" said Akira

"Don't young lady," said her father, older Shizuo "I want you back home now"

"I can't!" mumbled Akira

"What?" asked father

"I can't! Okay!" yelled Akira in frustation

"Don't you pull that tone with me young lady!" father's voice has tone up a little level

Can't dad see that Akira just want to help fix father and mother's relationship! So when she comes home everything will be just like Akira dream of. When he come back form school, mother will be there kissing her forehead and then they'll clean the house together. And then father will come home and kiss her forehead just like mother did. And they'll have dinner together and they'll watch tv together and… and…

_'Arrgh, who am I kidding,'_ tought Akira _'That'll never happen,'_

"Akira!" yelled his father form the other side with frustration

"Yes father?" asked Akira

"I want you to go back home now!" said father

"Bu-" "I mean it young lady! If you don't I'll go to Celty myself and drag you home. I don't care what you're doing there but if the future changes, you'll be in big trouble, you hear me!"

"Yes father" mumbled Akira

"Yes or No?" asked father

"I said YES!" answered Akira

"Young lady, I don't like that tone of yours!" said father

"Yes, father I'll come home as fast as I can," said Akira

"Good," said Father

"Bye," said Akira

"Goodbye," said Father and the phone call ended

"As fast as I can which mean next week," said Akira and smiled

_'Please Shizuo! Do not abandoned mother!'_ though Akira, looking at the clear, blue sky.

* * *

**So, so? How'd you like it? Huh? HUH? Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update much faster this time! And really! If you keep telling me that I have mistakes but never telling me where the mistakes are it'll happen again the next chapter! ONCE MORE! PLEASE REVIEW**

**IT'S OVER HERE**

** \/**

**It's over here. The review button. Click it and say something about this chapter. TA-TA!**


End file.
